memory
by scribblingnellie
Summary: A bit of cheek over who's seen Star Wars the most times leads to some sexy tussling on the living room floor for Molly Hooper and Greg Lestrade. A creative May prompt story. And me having a bit of fun and light relief! Rated M - sexy but not graphic. Many thanks for reading!


When Greg spotted it amongst her collection, he couldn't help himself. None of his girlfriends (nor his wife either) had liked it; and that included his very first girlfriend who he'd taken to see it at the cinema when it 'd come out. Oh, that was a while ago now; he was definitely getting old.

'How many times?' Greg asked, holding up the DVD.

Looking over from where she was rummaging through the cupboard, Molly gave him a confused look. 'Oh, that.' She pulled out a bag of pasta. 'Hmm, from memory, 9. You?'

Greg grinned. 'You're assuming that I am a Star Wars nerd like yourself.'

'Who says I'm a Star Wars nerd? I may just like watching good films.' Plonking the pasta onto the counter, she put her hand on her hip. 'Cheek. Anyway, you made a beeline for it, and asked first, so you must be a Star Wars nerd. How many times?'

'Fair point.' Still grinning, Greg snapped the DVD case open. '19, if you count now.'

And he was leaning over her DVD player, searching for the open button. Why were all these machines made differently?

'19? Impressive.'

'Thank you.'

Feeling her arm slip along his back as he popped the disc into the machine, Greg shivered. Every time she touched him, he shivered. Involuntary but very welcome.

'Though I suppose you've had longer to see it more than me. I'm surprised you can remember how many... ah, no, Greg!'

Cheek! He had her; his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. His fingers made contact with the ticklish part of her side.

'No!' She wriggled against him, trying to push his arms away. He didn't relent. Stumbling backwards, Molly fell onto the sofa, Greg on top of her, whooshing the air out of her lungs.

'Well, while you're there.' And she pulled his lips down to hers.

As they kissed keenly, Greg let his fingers slip their way under her shirt. Well, dinner could wait.

'Oh... what, Molly?' Pushing him back quickly, leaving him mid-kiss, she eyed him suspiciously. Greg held his hands back. 'No, honest, I wasn't going to...'

'You better not, Gregory Lestrade or snogging is as far as you're getting tonight.'

'Oh, I see,' He let his hand drop back down to her stomach, feeling her soft skin under his circling finger. 'Well, it wasn't much of a snog. Have to say I've not that impressed, Hooper.'

'Oh, yeah? Well, try this then.'

And her lips were back on his, kissing him deeper, longer. Greg could feel himself becoming more turned on as Molly reached under the back of his shirt, running her fingertips up and down his back. A soft moan in the bottom of his throat, and she was wrapping her legs around his waist, pulling him against her. Dinner could definitely wait.

_Dum, di dum, di dum, di, di, di di di dum, di dum..._

And with the loud opening bars of the theme tune, Greg startled, letting out a surprised yelp as he let go, falling sideways off her. Landing in a rather undignified manner on the floor.

And then Molly started laughing. Looking at him, their faces level, she kept on laughing.

'Charming!'

'Oh, I'm sorry... ' Taking a breath, she giggled. '..it's just you looked so funny and surprised and I just...'

'Right!' And Greg, tossing the remote to one side after hitting_ pause_, hauled himself onto his knees, making a grab for her. If he was going to look all undignified, then so was his gorgeous girlfriend.

'..oh, no! Don't you dare!... Greg!.. ahh..'

Hah! And with a _whumph_, Molly landed next to him on the floor, Still smiling, slightly dishevelled, and looking rather sexy.

'Hmm, hello there.' Greg looked down into her beautiful brown eyes as she lay back on the rug, her fingers straying to his shirt buttons.

'Hi.' Molly's fingers reached up to undo the last few buttons. She began stroking his chest, soft, gentle strokes, letting her fingers run through his chest hair. Greg breathed deeply, relishing the feel of her fingertips. He leaned down and brought his lips back close to hers, his hand straying to the buttons on her shirt, his fingers brushing against her breast. Well why not, they hadn't done it on the living room floor yet.

'Just one thing.' He paused, his lips only centimetres from hers.

'Hmm.' Molly lifted her head, trying to catch his lips.

'Light saber or blaster?'

Grinning, she ran her fingernails down his side, making him shiver. She had this way of turning him on that was rather wonderful.

'Oh, blaster definitely. I'm a Han Solo kind of girl, me.' And she caught his lips, tugging him back down on top of her as she kissed him. Coming up for air, she grinned. 'Though you're not quite scruffy enough.'

'Then we'll have to see about that.' Greg, slipping his arms out of his shirt, threw it behind him.

'Ooo, yes, please.'

* * *

**For Sam Mayer, based on a story idea they suggested. **

**Though when I started I had intended it to be one thing and it became something else in the writing - a bit of sexy fluff for my two faves. I know that the theme tune doesn't start in right away when you play the DVD (I think I've seen Star Wars about 6 times!) but I like the idea of Greg falling off to the sofa to that rather than the 20th Century Fox tune that actually starts it!**


End file.
